Una noche de Arabia
by ritorudeito
Summary: ¿Y si ella fuera no solo una heroína, sino también una princesa? Y el, él mejor ladrón de su reino a quien ella sueña con atrapar... Hoy les invito a pasar, en la alfombra volar... Ven a una noche de arabia gozar... (AU Adaptación Aladdin disney) Lovestory FanficBattle Amino... Denle una oportunidad


**N/A: Hola de nuevo! Me alegra estar de vuelta. Primero que nada, este NO es el fic del que les hable en el anterior... Ese probablemente este listo en el transcurso de esta semana**

 **Este Oneshot estará participando en la Fanfic-Battle de Amino "LoveStory"... Que se trata de adaptar los personajes de Miraculous a los de otro universo, y en esta ocasión yo elegí adaptar " _Aladdin_ " de disney. Espero sea de su agrado y sobre todo que se diviertan y nos leemos al final**

 _ **Ahora**_

 _ **les invito a un lugar**_

 _ **increíble** **y audaz**_

 _ **donde existe una magia sin par**_

 _ **.**_

 **yo les invito a**

 **Una Noche de Arabia gozar!**

 **.**

 **.**

Con sus pendientes dando un último parpadeo, Ladybug pudo aterrizar en el suelo de su habitación entrando desde su ventana justo un segundo antes de haber perdido su transformación

Su kwami flotó hasta su enorme cama, bastante agotada pero orgullosa de su portadora quien se recostó su lado con la misma expresión de cansancio

\- Haces un gran trabajo Marinette – felicitó la kwami – la gente del reino vive mucho mejor desde que saben que Ladybug está ahí para protegerlos

\- Y yo lo hago con gusto Tikki y lo sabes, me alegra que al menos puedo hacer algo por ellos, como su heroína más que como su princesa aunque... No tanto como debería - añadió como si se regañara a si misma

\- Marinette... - dijo la kwami adivinando a lo que se refería su portadora

\- ¡Se me volvió a escapar Tikki!

\- Pero no es culpa tuya - dijo la kwami

\- Es mi culpa que siga cometiendo crímenes, ¡no he podido capturarlo!... ¿no te das cuenta? Después de un buen tiempo persiguiéndole ¡ni siquiera se como es su rostro!

La kwami suspiró, la frustración de su portadora en parte era justificada. Después de todo, el que un ladrón ande suelto por tu reino y que nadie, ni siquiera la heroína pueda capturarle no es para menos. Y a eso, añadirle que la chica fuera demasiado estricta en sus funciones

Marinette también suspiró – Pero a veces… desearía no ser tan estricta conmigo misma

La kwami la miro con comprensión, después de todo no podía culparla, Marinette, su portadora llevaba prácticamente toda su vida encerrada en ese gran palacio, su único contacto con el mundo eran las ocasiones en que se transformaba en la heroína Ladybug y esto solo con el propósito de ayudar a su gente contra el crimen. Era normal que quisiera salir sin tener que combatir pero como ella misma había dicho, era muy estricta consigo misma, y jamás empleaba sus poderes para su propio beneficio, menos para algo tan sin importancia como asuntos de diversión

Y a eso, añadir el asunto del ladrón, no le ayudaba para nada.

\- Pues no lo seas – dijo la kwami entusiasmada

\- Tikki

\- No me refiero a Ladybug sino a ti – añadió – Que sea Marinette quien salga… Haces demasiado ¡te lo mereces!

\- Pero, ¿Cómo? No puedo simplemente salir por la puerta del palacio a plena luz del día diciendo algo como "ahora vuelvo solo quiero ver el pueblo"

\- Pero yo nunca dije que salieras a plena luz del día por la puerta principal del palacio

Marinette pareció pensar un segundo en las palabras de su kwami hasta que dio con su significado y ambas compartieron una sonrisa cómplice

\- Además – añadió Marinette sin borrar de su rostro esa sonrisa – Sera un buen momento que aprovechar para obtener más información sobre… tu sabes

\- Pero Marinette - quiso protestar la kwami, aunque bien sabia que su portadora nunca dejaría ese asunto por la paz, ni siquiera cuando se tratara de algo de relajación

\- ¿qué? Ese sujeto es quien más problemas le causa a Ladybug, el único que se me ha escapado sin siquiera ver su rostro pero no más Tikki, voy a dar con el famoso ladrón ¡Y Ladybug lo capturará!

La kwami respiro resignada, pero a la vez orgullosa, después de todo ella también quería dar con ese sujeto, se hacía llamar el mejor ladrón del reino y ni la misma Ladybug daba con el

.

.

La noche había transcurrido sin percances, estaba a unas horas de amanecer y era el momento en que el sueño era más que placido para todo el que viviera en palacio. Aprovechando esto, Marinette y Tikki lograron salir y escapar del palacio por uno de los muros. La princesa se había desecho de todos sus aditamentos que pudieran distinguirla como realeza y se había ataviado con ropas que la hicieran ver como cualquier pueblerina incluso había despeinado un poco su cabello con tal de pasar desapercibida

Y con una emoción creciente en su corazón, ocultando a su kwami entre sus ropas se encaminó hacia el pueblo

.

.

Marinette finalmente arribo a la zona comercial de su propio reino y miro gustosa cada uno de los puestos, como que era la primera vez que los veía y se maravillaba con las cosas más sencillas

Su paseo continuaba casual hasta que escuchó una serie de gritos provenientes de uno de los callejones

 **¡ATRAPENLO!**

Lo siguiente que la princesa vio fue a una multitud de guardias pasando corriendo a toda prisa a un lado suyo y como todas las personas a su alrededor intentaban resguardar sus cosas que tenían en venta

 **¡¿A dónde FUE?!**

 **¡CAPTURENLO! ¡NO LE DEJEN IR!**

Marinette se golpeó a sí mismas mentalmente ¿de verdad ese sujeto era tan bueno que había pasado a centímetros suyos sin que ella si quiera le notara?... No importaba, le capturaría. Y con eso en mente comenzó a correr en la misma dirección a la que iban los guardias, muy decidida - ¿Marinette? ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la kwami desde su escondite

La chica no detuvo su carrera hasta que todos los guardias estuvieron fuera de su vista, mentalmente se dijo que tendría que dar con el por sí misma. Pero ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera conocía el rostro del ladrón. Pensó en las posibilidades, lo más probable es que se tratara de un sujeto andrajoso, de edad muy superior a la suya dada su habilidad en el hurto, un aspecto descuidado y todo lo relacionado con ello. Se concentró en ver a su alrededor buscando a alguien con esas características. Tal era su concentración en esto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos verdes la observaban desde uno de los tejados cercanos

Él sabia que se estaba arriesgando al permanecer ahí, pero en la carrera no pudo evitar no fijarse en esa chica, jamás la había visto por la zona, la verdad es que parecía no ser de ningún lugar cercano. ¿Qué estaba buscando, además?... Eso sin contar, que le había parecido bastante linda. No paraba de observarla. _¿Quien sera?_ se preguntaba

Marinette por su parte, no se dio cuenta siquiera cuando empezó a caminar de espaldas y chocó contra uno de los puestos de vendedores, tirando toda su mercancía al suelo. El hombre a cargo por supuesto enfureció

\- ¡Tu! – gritó asustando a la chica - ¡lo que me faltaba! Eres una torpe… No solo acabó de ser víctima de ese ladrón sino que también vienes tu y tiras lo que queda de mi mercancía

\- Créame que yo…

\- ¡Seguro eres su cómplice! ¿sabes lo que te puede costar esto que has hecho?

\- Créame que se está equivocando – dijo ella rápidamente – Siento mucho lo que he hecho, si me permite volver al palacio me encargare de que le recompensen todo

\- ¿Al palacio? ¿tu?

\- Si… yo soy la princesa

El hombre se rio burlón - ¡además de todo estás loca!... ¿quieres saber cuál es el castigo que te corresponde? – amenazó tomando con fiereza y brusquedad uno de sus brazos

\- ¡No, espere!- suplico

Cuando de pronto ese brusco agarre fue reemplazado por uno más delicado aunque era fuerte a su vez

– Siempre causando problemas ¿verdad? - dijo una cálida voz

Marinette dirigió sus ojos al dueño tan agradable y dulce voz y se topo de inmediato con una imagen que la dejo sin aliento. Alto, cabello rubio, hermosos ojos verdes... La chica perdió el hilo completo de sus pensamientos y de lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse

\- Os pido que la disculpe… - dijo el chico desconocido - ella esta un poco…

\- ¿loca? – sugirió el guardia – No lo dudo, dice que es una princesa

\- ¡ahí lo tiene! - dijo el joven

\- Pero lo soy – replico Marinette saliendo un poco de su ensoñación

\- Si, si claro… Yo te llamó así Princesa… No le haga caso – sugirió el chico al mercader – además, puedo asegurarle que ella no tiene nada que ver con ese ladrón que le perjudico a usted… si nos disculpa, señor… Vamos _Princesa_ – añadió el título real mientras rodaba los ojos

La confundida chica avanzó un par de pasos mirando interrogante al chico que caminaba a su lado y había salido de la nada cuando de entre sus ropas cayó al suelo una especie de cáliz dorado

\- ¡OYE! – gritó el mercader al reconocer el objeto como parte de su mercancía

\- ¡Corre, corre! – dijo el chico rubio jalando a la princesa consigo mientras se reía un poco

.

.

Después de haber recorrido una buena distancia, ambos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por las calles no tan transitadas del pueblo compartiendo alguna que otra risa, como si fueran viejos conocidos

\- Y ¿eres nueva en el pueblo, cierto? – preguntó el chico sin apartar los ojos de la doncella

\- ¿Es tan obvio? – respondió ella

\- Es difícil que pases desapercibida – añadió el chico con una intensa mirada dedicada a ella, sin querer poniéndola un poco nerviosa - Ademas, estabas metida en un buen lío

\- Si, tendré que tener mas cuidado, aunque seas asombroso - dijo asi sin mas, causando un _no se que_ en el chico - ¡Digo! Quiero decir que... ¡ah!

\- No importa - dijo el chico - Y ¿de dónde vienes?

\- Del palacio – respondió ella

\- Si claro – dijo el sin creérselo ni un poco

\- ¡es enserio! Soy Marinette, la princesa de este reino

\- ¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo! – dijo el levantando las manos en señal de paz, no queriendo contradecir la locura de la chica. Pero no pudo evitar encontrarle algo divertido - Y ¿debo llamarte " _su alteza"?_

Pero para Marinette fue bastante obvio que se estaba burlando - Yo soy una princesa... ¿no me crees verdad?

\- Claro, claro - dijo el chico apresurado, notando que había logrado molestarla y ahora tendría que arreglarlo - Es solo que... Prefiero mi lady - añadió con una galante sonrisa al tiempo que le extendía una hermosa rosa

Marinette nuevamente sintio su corazón acelerarse mientras tomaba tan bella flor en sus manos y con un sonrojo ella preguntó – Y ¿tú eres?

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento supongo que olvide presentarme – dijo al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos y la reverenciaba – Me llamó Adrien... y lo cierto "princesa" es que tuviste mucha suerte, no es algo que haga con cualquiera

\- ¿a no?

\- No… ¿merezco un beso como agradecimiento? – añadió acercándose peligrosamente a ella pero enseguida se retiró sonriéndole – Lo cierto es que eres demasiado linda para permitir que pagaras por mi crimen – soltó como si fuera un tema casual

\- ¿tu… tu crimen?

\- Si – respondió retomando su sonrisa arrogante - ¿acaso no has oído sobre mí? En ese caso permíteme presentarme de nuevo bella dama… Soy Adrien… El mejor y más buscado ladrón en este reino

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de golpe al escucharle, y lo vio como si por primera vez fuera. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, buen físico e incluso vestía con estilo y además… Encantador – Tu… ¡¿tú eres…?! ¿Qué?

Adrien rio un poco al ver la sorpresa que había causado en la chica

\- ¿el más buscado? – el asintió - ¿el mejor?

\- Así es mi lady, veo que en verdad no sabías sobre mí pero modestia aparte ¡ese soy yo!... ¿sabes por qué? Nadie jamás ha podido atraparme ¡Nadie!

\- Nadie – murmuro Marinette para si misma

\- Siempre voy un paso adelante, podría incluso decirse que en esto ¡Soy el rey! A prueba de guardias, de espadas, de _héroes_ , ¡No hay quien me capture! – añadió con supremo orgullo

Ella no podía decir nada, después de todo lo que decía era cierto, ni ella misma siendo Ladybug había podido, ni siquiera había conocido su rostro hasta ese día

\- Pero hace un momento… Casi te capturan por ayudarme ¿por qué…?

La sonrisa de él se tornó sincera – Ya te lo dije, no iba a permitir que alguien más pagara por mis crímenes, mucho menos tu – entonces el chico suspiro – Lo cierto es que… no soy la clase de ladrón que todos creen… Si hubiera quien viera con más detenimiento, se darían cuanta que…

\- Hay más en ti… algo mucho mas allá de lo obvio – añadió Marinette aceptando para si misma que ella se había equivocado con el en toda la extensión de la palabra. Había _mas_ _allá_ de sus habilidades como ladrón. Y más de lo que los ojos capturaban a primera vista

De pronto simplemente ella se perdió en esos hermosos ojos verdes y fue como si de golpe se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que ese chico es… Lo primero, era increíblemente atractivo … segundo, era increíblemente encantador… Tercero y más importante, había algo muy especial en él, más que su atractivo físico y su encanto

Ella bien podía quedarse por horas solo mirando sus hermosos ojos cuando su momento se vio interrumpido…

\- ¡HAY ESTA!

\- ¡Hora de irnos! – dijo Adrien tomando la mano de la chica para que corriera junto con el pero al intentarlo su única salida se vio bloqueada por una decena de guardias y sin perder tiempo uno de ellos tomó de las ropas al joven ladrón – Finalmente damos contigo niño bonito… - decía al tiempo que otro par de guardias le tomaba por los brazos a la espalda – Te espera el calabozo

\- ¡déjenlo ir! – pidió Marinette – Es una orden de la princesa

Los guardias de miraron entre sí y no tardaron en reir, incluso Adrien quiso darse una palmada en la cara al creer que la chica había cometido una imprudencia ¿de verdad creía que eso funcionaba? – Si claro – dijo otro de los guardias – La princesa fuera de palacio, vestida de esa forma y en tan respetable compañía… ¡no nos quites el tiempo! – exclamó el guardia al tiempo que de un empujón hacia caer a la chica lejos de su vista. Todos los guardias se giraron hacia Adrien considerándole su mejor captura y este solo buscaba con la mirada a la chica

Marinette se levantó del suelo con la mirada furiosa contra los guardias, vio como Adrien, el único que la veía, le suplicaba con la mirada que se alejara de ahí, pero su mirada decidida no se apartó, sin quitar sus ojos de él, abrió un poco su vestimenta de la cual Adrien vio salir una pequeña criatura. Acto seguida la princesa murmuro unas palabras inaudibles para el y enseguida fue cubierta por un brillo rojizo

– Tú vendrás con nosotros… - dijo el guardia, inconsciente de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas - Ladybug estará contenta de que no le des más problemas… Seguro que se muere por verte

De pronto una cuerda se enrollo con fuerza alrededor de su brazo - ¡Cuanta razón tienes!

Al escuchar su voz todos los presentes se giraron - ¡Ladybug!

 _"_ _Ladybug"_ murmuró Adrien cayendo en cuenta de lo obvio

\- ¡Suéltenlo ahora!

\- ¿qué? – exclamaron los guardias

\- ¿no escucharon?... ¡SUELTENLO! – exigió al tiempo que tiraba del yoyo y se llevaba consigo a todos los guardias que rodeaban a Adrien

Enseguida ella se puso al frente del chico en pose defensiva, moviendo su yoyo convirtiendolo en un escudo mientras conectaba su mirada a la de Adrien. Se miraban como si se vieran por primera vez

\- Pero Ladybug ¿Qué esta…?

Sin responder la heroína simplemente volvió a atacar a los guardias haciéndoles caer al suelo de nueva cuenta

\- ¡Nos está traicionando!

\- ¡Ya está de su lado!

\- ¡Vete! – pidió Ladybug a Adrien quien aún no salía del asombro y por supuesto dudbaa ante su petición - ¡ahora! ¡Ya!

Adrien asintió y comenzó a correr no sin antes ver a sus espaldas como Ladybug retardaba más a los guardias, y usando su arma, se iba fuera de su alcance

.

.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Ladybug entró por la ventana de su enorme habitación dejándose caer mientras perdía su transformación y soltaba un suspiro soñador - ¿no es increíble Tikki?

\- Creo que hay muchas cosas increíbles Marinette – respondió la kwami – Entre ellas el hecho de que…

\- ¿de qué? – preguntó Marinette adivinando lo que su kwami diría – Qué por fin tuve en mis manos al famoso ladrón y no solo lo deje ir sino que yo le ayude – la chica volvió a suspirar mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro - ¡Lo sé! – dijo como si fuera algo maravilloso - Tikki ¿Suena loco que quiera volver a verlo?

La kwami solo sonrió sin decir nada, ¿que si sonaba loco? Aunque no se lo dijera, incluso ella quería verlo de nuevo, no podía culpar a su portadora... Ese chico tenía algo especial, no había duda

.

\- No volveré a verla – murmuraba Adrien con resignación, aceptación y tristeza, quien habiendo escapado de los guardias, se encontraba recostado contra un muro que tenía de vista el espléndido palacio, el cual ahora era más especial para el que nunca

\- Debí parecerle un completo tonto… ¡Lo soy! – exclamó – Lo soy al creer que tenía una oportunidad con ella… No solo es una princesa… _mi princesa… -_ añadió con una sonrisa ensoñada - Ella es Ladybug… ¡Ella es Ladybug! – repitió maravillado, después de todo a pesar de que ella le buscaba continuamente con intenciones de capturarle, nunca había tenido oportunidad de verla tan de cerca ¡era más hermosa de lo que se decía!

Entonces sin querer volvió a sonreír al pensar en ella transformándose en su versión heroica – Mi lady – volvió a murmurar, pero su sonrisa poco a poco desapareció – Se que no tengo oportunidad, tu te mereces a… un príncipe – decía con la vista fija en el palacio – A un héroe… Y yo ni se cerca soy ninguno de los dos, soy ese que te da tantos problemas, ese que soñabas con capturar… Y lo lograste – dijo tocando su corazón acelerado – Me capturaste… lograste lo imposible… ¡Soy un completo idiota!

\- Lo serías si te rindieras – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Adrien frunció el ceño ante el desconocido que se acercaba a él – Quiero proponerte un trato

.

Un par de días habían transcurrido, la princesa caminaba de un lado al otro por su habitación - ¿soy yo o el crimen esta increíblemente pasivo?

\- En otras palabras quieres un pretexto para transformarte en Ladybug e ir al pueblo para poder ver a Adrien ¿no? – adivino la kwami

\- ¿es tan obvio?... ¡Lo siento Tikki! Es que no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que pienso en él solo… ¡no puedo olvidarle Tikki! – aceptó – Era tan, tan…

\- ¿lindo?

\- ¡Guapísimo! – dijo la chica causando que su kwami rodara los ojos y le sonriera - ¡Sus ojos verdes eran tan… Y su cabello rubio como el sol es y… Y su sonrisa…!

\- Marinette, aun si hubiera problemas en el pueblo ¿crees que lo verías?

\- ¿por qué no?

\- Dudo mucho que si es el quien cause problemas seas tu quien corra tras el para capturarle… Y de ser alguien mas ¿Cómo vas a dar con su paradero? ¿si quiera sabes en donde esta?

\- ¿Dónde está? – se preguntó la chica - ¡En un hermoso lugar!

La kwami suspiro resignada. No había duda, su portadora se había enamorado

.

Pero lejos de un hermoso lugar, el joven Adrien colgaba de una sola mano, luchando por salir de una cueva de una altura increíble

Vio desesperado al hombre que le había guiado hasta ese lugar pero este lejos de ayudarle solo buscaba arrebatar una pequeña caja que el chico llevaba en una de sus manos, aparentemente sin importancia

Adrien sin embargo adivinó las intenciones de ese hombre, demasiado tarde por desgracia pues este hombre lejos de ayudarle, fue quien le arrojo sin piedad en el interior de la cueva

\- Maldito traicionero – murmuró furioso mientras se levantaba del suelo y veía a su alrededor que estaba sin salida y enseguida vio la caja que tenía en su mano - ¡Y todo por esta estupidez! – exclamó mirando la caja - ¿Qué tipo de valor podría tener esto? No es como si fuera a abrirlo y encontrar un… - decía al tiempo que abría la caja y de ella surgió un resplandor que deslumbro sus ojos unos segundos

Cuando esa luz se fue apagando, vio una pequeña figura negra flotando en el aire que bostezaba como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Adrien maravillado intentando tocarlo - ¡Es como un genio de la lámpara!

\- Lo conocí una vez, el cumple deseos ¿y qué? – respondió la pequeña criatura – No era tan poderoso como yo, además de que tengo más personalidad

\- Espera, espera ¿tú no concedes deseos? - dijo Adrien con ¿decepción?

\- ¡Claro que no! - dijo la pequeña criatura - Mis especialidades son otras… ¿Qué no te lo explicaron?

\- Ah… No

El kwami torció la boca – Veo que no tienes idea de lo que has encontrado… ¡soy un kwami y otorgo poderes, el de destruir siendo específicos! ¿Ahora entiendes?

\- No – respondió Adrien

\- Igual y no hay problema, déjame decirte algo niño, yo solo otorgo poderes bajo dos situaciones. Primero, que un guardián te elija ¡Y veo con alivio que no es el caso! Segundo, que sea yo quien voluntariamente te elija como portador y tampoco será el caso niño, así que si me disculpas

Adrien por su parte observaba a la pequeña criatura sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía – Estoy seguro de que te he visto en otra parte

\- ¿Qué no me oíste? – preguntó el kwami frustrado al ver que ese chico no había oído nada de lo que había explicado

\- ¡Claro! Ladybug tiene un… lo que sea que seas… es quien le otorga sus poderes ¿no?

\- ¿Tikki? – murmuró Plaga

\- La conoces ¿eh?

\- ¿Qué no oíste lo que te dije? ¡OYE! – gritaba el kwami queriendo llamar la atención del chico que se veía muy pensativo

\- Tu… has dicho que también otorgas poderes ¿cierto?

\- Sí, pero no voy a otorgártelos a ti niño

\- Adrien - corrigió

\- Como sea, ni lo sueñes, no te volveré un superhéroe

Adrien sonrió – Nunca dije eso, para que querría volverme superhéroe estando aquí encerrado ¿de que me serviría? – sugirió, mientras restaba importancia al kwami ofendiendo su ego - los poderes que tu otorgas ni de lejos podrían servirme para salir de aquí

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – replicó el kwami ofendido – ¡Escúchame bien sordo! ¡Soy un kwami! ¡Me llamó Plaga! ¡Y otorgo el poder de destruir! ¡Cataclismo! ¿oíste? ¡es uno de ellos! – dijo- ¿quieres comprobarlo? ¡Plaga las garras! Así te transformas

\- ¡PLAGA LAS GARRAS! – dijo Adrien sin perder tiempo

\- ¿Qué? ¡Noooooo! – exclamó Plaga mientras era absorbido por el anillo que no se percató de en qué momento el chico se lo había puesto

Adrien por su parte se vio envuelto por un brillo verde y poco a poco su vestimenta se vio reemplazada por una nueva

Botas negras, traje negro ajustado, unos guantes con garras cubriendo sus manos asi como un antifaz en su rostro y un cinturón que daba la impresión de la cola de un gato – Esto es asombroso – murmuró Adrien al verse así mismo, su traje era muy distinto al que Ladybug llevaba, el de ella era inspirado en una Catarina y el suyo era obviamente inspirado en un gato negro

Emocionado, tomó la vara que llevaba atada a su cintura y la uso para elevarse hasta la altura de la cueva y estando ahí exclamó - ¡Cataclismo!

Enseguida una esfera de energía destructiva se formó en la palma de su mano haciéndole sentir increíblemente fuerte y como si fuera algo natural en él, toco la superficie de la cueva, destruyéndola al instante logrando salir de la cueva con éxito

\- Asombroso… destruyó todo lo que toco – murmuró maravillado mirando sus manos enguantadas, enseguida su anillo dio unos cuantos parpadeos y acto seguido su traje despareció y vio al pequeño kwami salir del anillo

\- Te has quedado pasmado ¿eh niño incrédulo? – preguntó el kwami mientras se recostaba contra el suelo aparentemente muy agotado

\- Admito que si – respondió Adrien – Es impresionante

\- Lo sé – respondió el kwami orgulloso – No hay un kwami tan genial

\- Tienes razón… Y todo basta con portar este anillo y decir las palabras mágicas y tú me transformaras ¡Esto es increíble! Esto impresionaría a cualquiera incluso a… - Adrien se quedó callado de golpe al caer en cuenta de algo que hizo que se alborotara su corazón – ¡Si!

\- ¡No! – dijo el kwami flotando frente a el

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡No! - refutó Plaga - Yo no estoy a tu servicio niño

\- Pero, ¿no lo ves? – añadió sonriendo – Tu no concedes deseos, así que no puedo desear convertirme en un príncipe y conquistar a la princesa Marinette

\- ¡Claro que no! Yo no hago milagros

Adrien ignoro eso último – Pero – añadió con cierta picardía mirando de vuelta el anillo – Si puedes volverme un súper héroe para a Ladybug

\- ¿Qué, qué? – preguntó el kwami desconcertado por lo que el chico decía - ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?

\- No... bueno tal vez

\- Escúchame bien niño, es obvio que ningún guardián te eligió y es obvio que yo no te voy a elegir, así que devuelve ese anillo y déjame dormir en paz

\- Pero...

\- ¡No!... No volveré a transformarte, mucho menos voy a ayudarte a conquistar a esa chica

\- ¡Claro! Por qué no podrías – provocó Adrien

\- ¿Qué insinuas? - replico Plaga – Mira niño, si tuvieras una sola oportunidad con una portadora de Tikki sería únicamente por los encantos que solo yo puedo proporcionar ¡Por tu cuenta es obvio que no!

\- ¿Eso crees? Pruébalo

Plaga estaba por responder pero se dio cuenta del juego que ese niño traía – No, no voy a caer otra vez… Ahora… ¿podrías darme algo de queso?

\- Mira Plaga ¿puedo llamarte asi?

\- ¡No!

\- Igual lo hare – respondió Adrien – Escucha, te daré todo el queso que quieras, déjame conservar el anillo solo lo suficiente para poder acercarme a ella otra vez

\- ¿por qué Tu ni siquiera me agradas

\- Somos dos… Prometo que después te lo entregare voluntariamente… No será tanto tiempo – suplico

Plaga pareció pensarlo un momento, y sin saber la razón respondió - ¡Bien! Pero que quede claro que no te estoy eligiendo

\- ¡De acuerdo! - respondió Adrien con expresión emocionada

\- Anda – dijo Plaga adivinando lo que el chico quería - ¡di las palabras!

\- Plaga… ¡transfórmame!

.

.

Para la princesa Marinette los días y las horas habían pasado más lentos que de costumbre. No podía quitarse de la mente al joven ladrón y por desgracia (por raro que suene) hacia días que no había crimen en su reino. No era bueno que ella como princesa deseara que hubiera problemas entre su gente pero esa era la única oportunidad que tendría de verle de nuevo

Empezaba a creer que su kwami tenía razón y el propio Adrien había decidió dejar de ocasionarle problemas a su "yo" heroína en agradecimiento por dejarle ir

¡¿Pero que acaso no había más ladrones en el reino?!

 _Si_ se respondió a si misma _pero ninguno como él_

Estaba por resignarse a pasar otro día de ansiedad en el interior del palacio cuando escuchó un gran revuelo entre los sirvientes

\- ¿qué esta pasando? – preguntó ella

\- ¡Una banda de criminales acaba de llegar al pueblo y están causando todo tipo de destrozos! Mejor no salga princesa

\- ¿criminales? – dijo la princesa - ¡Si, asombroso!

\- ¿qué? – respondió su sirviente desconcertado al ver la actitud de la princesa quien corrió a encerrarse en su habitación

\- ¿Escuchaste eso Tikki? ¡Es genial!

\- ¿no deberías preocuparte? – dijo la kwami

\- ¡Tikki… Transformación!

.

.

Ladybug observaba a los tres sujetos que causaban destrozos en el pueblo, los observaba con cuidado intentando descubrir la mejor forma de capturarlos. No obstante, su concentración no estaba de llenó en la batalla, pues una parte de ella esperaba el momento de encontrarse con su amado ladrón

fue ahí cuando uno de ellos tomó a un pueblerino que le puso resistencia y amenazó con golpearle cuando una cuerda se enredó alrededor de su muñeca, impidiéndoselo

Aquel pobre hombre aprovecho la situación y huyo del lugar mientras que el criminal giro su vista hacia la responsable

\- ¡vaya vaya! ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Nada menos que a Ladybug, la heroína del reino

\- Pues yo escuche que no es tan buena – dijo otro de ellos – Según sabemos hay un colega al que jamás has podido capturar

\- Mejor aún compañero – dijo al tercero - ¿sabes por qué nos decidimos a atacar este reino Ladybug? Por qué se dice que ya no eras tan "justiciera" como antes. Dejaste escapar a ese chico voluntariamente…. ¿no?

De pronto Ladybug se vio rodeada por estos tres intimidantes hombres, incluido al que tenía atrapado con su yoyo

\- ¿No será que tienes debilidades por los ladrones?

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió ella enseguida

No obstante, era obvio para muchos que Ladybug esa tarde no se encontraba tan concentrada como siempre. Quizá porque no solo buscaba capturar a los nuevos criminales sino que a la vez buscaba al aludido

Y pago caro su falta de concentración cuando el hombre que tenía enredada la cuerda del yoyo utilizó ese mismo agarre para hacerle caer contra el suelo donde los tres la rodearon de forma aún más amenazante

Por primera vez desde que se volvió heroína, sintió temor al estar a merced de ellos cuando de pronto los tres se apartaron de ella a causa de un golpe propinado por una misteriosa vara

Ladybug no perdió tiempo y se puso de pie para de inmediato buscar al responsable hasta que dio con él. Desde la parte superior de una alta construcción a la vista de todos distinguió una oscura silueta masculina

\- ¿Quién es él? – murmuraba la gente a su alrededor que también le observaban

\- ¡¿Tu?! ¿Quién te has creído? – preguntó la banda de criminales que le miraban furiosos por haber arruinado sus planes

\- ¿qué que me he creído? – dijo el chico al tiempo que pegaba un salto hacia ellos - ¿Quién se han creído ustedes al pensar en hacerle daño a tan bella dama? – añadió al tiempo que utilizando su vara de nuevo les derribaba a los tres contra el suelo

Con gran maestría, comenzó a girar dicha vara para enseguida empuñarla como si de una espada se tratara al tiempo que su rostro era bañado con la luz del sol dejando su apariencia a la vista de todos los presentes. Fue imposible para los pueblerinos no expresar un " _wow_ " de sorpresa

Incluso la propia Ladybug abrió los ojos y sin querer dejó caer la mandíbula por la impresión

Cabello rubio alborotado, ojos verdes y un entallado traje resaltando su musculoso físico

Al notar la impresión que exitosamente causo en la chica, aquel chico enmascarado sonrió de forma coqueta e intencionalmente agitó su cabello como si quisiera lucirse frente a todos y caminó hacia la chica de forma elegante

 **"¿Quien es el?"** preguntaba la audiencia

\- ¿quien eres tu? - preguntó Ladybug

\- Yo soy el compañero que tanto anhelabas... Tu nuevo superhéroe... Puedes llamarme ¡Chat Noir! – dijo mientras tomaba su mano de forma galante - A tus ordenes mi lady – añadió con una reverencia y un beso en sus nudillos

Y como mero reflejo ella retiró su mano y le alejó – No recuerdo necesitar ayuda

\- ¿Y cómo es que te salve hace unos segundos? – respondió el chico

Ladybug mentalmente le dio la razón – Gracias

\- ¿qué tal un beso de agradecimiento? – sugirió este mientras se le acercaba de nuevo en forma coqueta

\- ¿qué? - dijo ella al encontrar familiar esa frase

Y el por su parte, considero haber cometido una imprudencia que de inmediato quiso arreglar – Lo cierto es que he venido de tierras muy lejanas solo para comprobar la radiante belleza de la heroína de este reino, se quedan cortos los rumores - añadió, logrando sonrojar a la chica - Y supuse que te bastaría con verme para caer ante mi... Como dije, soy el héroe que te mereces

\- ¿no me digas? – respondió ella descartando la total posibilidad de que este arrogante súper héroe fuera su preciado ladrón

Entonces, su interacción fue interrumpida por los tres maleantes que ya se habían repuesto - ¡Basta! No importa si ahora tienes un guardián Ladybug... Los haremos a ambos caer

\- ¿que no escucharon? - respondió Chat Noir - Caerán ustedes en nuestras garras

.

 **¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir! ¡Juntos a mas de cien vencerán! ¡Viva Ladybug! ¡Honor a ti Chat Noir!**

Eso y más eran las aclamaciones que ambos héroes recibían a su paso después de haber vencido y capturado exitosamente a ese trió de criminales

 **¡Viva Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir la hermosa lady es para ti!**

El chico estaba mas que complacido por tantos honores, a diferencia la chica no parecía muy a gusto. Quizá por que era la primera aparición del chico súper héroe y la gente ya empezaba a emparejarlos

\- Oye relájate... El pueblo simplemente se da cuenta del excelente equipo que formamos juntos – dijo Chat Noir sin quitar la coquetería de sus ojos verdes

Ella se lo pensó un momento pero lo aceptó, no se lo diría pero su ayuda le había sido imprescindible – Si tienes razón

\- ¡bien hecho! – exclamaron juntos al tiempo que chocaban sus puños

 **¡Por eso hoy te verán! ¡tan deslumbrante y galán! ¡Chat Noir fuerte y audaz claro que sí!**

\- ¿Lo disfrutas, cierto? - preguntó Ladybug, pues era obvio que las ovaciones en su mayoría eran para el chico quien ni por asomo las rechazaría

\- ¡Claro! Y… ¿Qué dices si ahora, tu y yo festejamos nuestro triunfo juntos?

 **¡Que no seas un sueño! ¡y tu corazón no tenga dueño! ¡y con una mirada me muero!** **¡El es Chat Noir! ¡Si!**

\- Si… yo creo que no - respondió Ladybug al escuchar esas últimas ovaciones, provenientes de chicas por supuesto

\- ¡Pero!

 **¡De gala la princesa se va a vestir! ¡Chat Noir ha llegado aquí! ¡Y aunque todas mueren por ti! ¡Ladybug es para ti!**

\- ¿Como se atreven? - murmuró la heroína - ¡Dije que no!

\- Si tan solo me escucharas… sé que caerías rendida ante mis encantos

\- ¡Y yo he dicho que no! ¡No insistas! – concluyó la chica en tono furioso al tiempo que lanzaba su yoyo y se alejaba de él, dejándole desanimado por su continuo rechazo a pesar de que las ovaciones a el continuaban

.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – se preguntó Adrien caminando de un lado a otro mientras el kwami le observaba sin mucho interés pues se concentraba en la buena ración de queso que el chico le había dado – No quiere ni hablar conmigo

\- Yo tengo una idea… que tal si dejas de comportarte como un idiota frente a ella y le dices la verdad

\- Se burlara de mi

\- Más que de tus estúpidas bromas… eso si - dijo Plaga

\- Es Chat Noir quien puede captura su corazón, él es quien está a la altura de Ladybug, Si se entera que solo soy Adrien ¿sabes lo que pasaría?

\- Te mandaría a volar y yo sería libre de nuevo - Adrien no añadió nada más, pues sabia que el kwami tenía razón, no obstante, plaga de alguna forma se sintió mal por ver sus ojos verdes sin el animo habitual - Lo que piense hacer, mejor que te des prisa

-¿que quieres decir?

\- ¡que vayas a verla tonto, no te hará caso si te quedas aquí sin hacer nada!...

\- Si - dijo Adrien recuperando el brillo en sus ojos - ir a verla, eso suena genial

\- ¿tienes un plan? - preguntó Plaga

\- Si, lucir seguro y elegante como...

\- Todo un súperhéroe… -arremedó Plaga - está bien ¡dilo!

\- Plaga ¡Las garras!

.

Inconsciente de la próxima e inesperada visita que tendría, Marinette se recostaba contra su diván - ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿de donde salio? El único al que le aceptaría un paseo ¡Seria a mi Adrien!

\- Pero Marinette - decía la kwami

\- ¿no es extraño que un súperhéroe salga de la nada?

\- Si pero quizá...

\- Era demasiado engreído… ¿de dónde saca que me tendría a sus pies con solo mirarle? Esperó no volver a topármelo muy pronto por que si no…

\- _Princesa Marinette_

La aludida fruncio el ceño al asegurar que esa voz provenía de su balcón - ¿Quién es? – preguntó de vuelta acercándose a la salida que daba al balcón

\- Soy… - el chico aclaró su garganta - ¡Soy tu caballero para el baile de esta noche princesa! ¡Tu Chat Noir!

\- ¿Así? – dijo ella - ¡Pues no deseo verte! – añadió dándole la espalda

\- Pero princesa ¡solo dame una oportunidad!

\- He dicho que no

Al no obtener otra respuesta, intrigada Marinette se giro para encontrarle con que aquellos arrogantes ojos ahora se veían desanimados, pero a la vez dulces tanto que le recordaron a… - ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – preguntó con cautela

\- Si - dijo Adrien ansioso pero de inmediato se recompuso - Seguro fue ¿Una vez en un sueño? – añadió Chat retomando el tono coqueto - Es que después de todo, soy exactamente la clase de persona con la que quieres soñar

Y con eso ella descartó todas las probabilidades – Ni en pesadillas… - murmuró la princesa rodando los ojos empezando a cansarse

 _"_ _Basta de hablar de ti intento de casanova"_ dijo una voz en la mente de Adrien ¿Plaga acaso? ¿Era posible? _"Dile algo"_

\- Sabes… princesa, esta noche luces tan…

 _"_ _Dilo anda… magnifica, única…Yo que se, eres tan ¡torpe!"_

\- Torpe

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó la princesa

\- ¡Lindura!

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? – añadió la chica intentando copiar su tono coqueto

\- Claro – respondió el - Lo suficiente para desear llevarte a conocer el cielo... Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría princesa

\- ¿sabes como suena eso? - dijo ella en voz suave y el le miro esperanzado - Eso es algo que…¡He oído tantas veces! ¡me lo se de memoria! ¡No eres más que otro arrogante chico!

\- ¿qué? ¡Noo! Yo…

\- ¡Y ahora largo de aquí! – exclamó – aléjate del balcón – exigió ella mientras comenzaba a tomar algunas de sus cosas y se las arrojaba encima con tal de ahuyentarle - ¡Y no vuelvas!

\- ¡De acuerdo de acuerdo! – dijo el al tiempo que levantaba las manos en señal de paz, gesto que le resulto familiar – Tienes razón, no debí venir aquí e irrumpir en tu tranquilidad ¡Mis disculpas mi lady! – añadió con una reverencia

\- ¿ _mi lady?_ – murmuró ella, recordando que solo había un chico que gustaba de llamarle así

\- Solo pensaba en invitar a la hermosa Ladybug a dar una vuelta por los tejados del reino

\- ¿por los tejados de…?

\- Por tu expresión deduzco que jamás lo has hecho ¿a qué si?

\- Pues… no… ¿no te explicaron que no debes usar el miraculous sin necesidad?

\- ¡Vamos mi lady! Un paseo no hace mal a nadie… ¡mereces un poco de diversión! ¿Qué dices? Hoy no hay crimen, tu reino esta salvo, … Solo somos tú y yo esta noche ¿Qué dices? – añadió extendiéndole su mano

El repentino encanto que ese chico había adquirido no pasó desapercibido para la heroína pero tampoco un detalle importante. Él le había llamado _mi lady_ y _hermosa Ladybug…._ Y solo había una persona en el reino que conocía su identidad

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió y tomó su mano mientras le miraba directo a sus cálidos y lindos ojos

\- Si… ¡Tikki motas fuera!

Mientras aun la sostenía de la mano, Chat Noir vio maravillado la trasformación de la chica, considerándose increíblemente privilegiado de ser el único que lo ha presenciado

Ya con el traje puesto, Ladybug le miro de nuevo y afianzo el agarre de sus manos cuando le vio ponerse de pie al borde del balcón. Ella le imitó y apretó un poco más dicho agarre cuando Chat Noir la arrastró consigo en un salto mortal que fue frenado por la expansión de su vara que los devolvió a las alturas. Ella cruzó uno de sus brazos por su cuello y él la tomó por la cintura mientras avanzaban y salían de los muros del palacio

.

.

Con el cielo nocturno de fondo y la luna iluminando el mundo, Ladybug se encontraba extrañamente feliz al lado de ese chico. Ambos corrían y saltaban por los tejados del pueblo dando peligrosos saltos que ellos solo encontraban divertidos. Cada tanto Chat Noir volvía a tomarla por la cintura y el paseo continuaba gracias a su vara y al yoyo de ella

Finalmente, el paseo concluyó con Chat Noir guiándola hasta la parte más alta de una torre representativa de su reino. Ladybug nuevamente se maravilló por la hermosa vista que esa altura le proporcionaba

La luna que iluminaba todo, parecía estar a su alcance y a la vez distante, las estrellas brillaban brindándoles calidez y para completar la bella escena, Ladybug vio como una hermosa rosa aparecía ante sus ojos y al alcance de sus manos

\- Tenías razón – dijo ella mientras tomaba la rosa que le obsequiaba – Todo ha sido magnifico

\- Te lo dije – respondió él con dulzura mientras le abrazaba por la cintura

\- Gracias por invitarme

\- Un placer mi lady

\- Y por la rosa… la pondré junto a la otra _Adrien_

El chico sonrió - ¿Así que la guardaste mi lady? – poco a poco la sonrisa se perdió cuando sintió a la chica entre sus brazos tensarse y endurecer su mirada

\- Yo…

\- ¿con que no eras tú? – reclamó la chica al tiempo que lo apartaba - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿por qué lo negaste? ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué soy ciega? ¿Qué soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta?

\- No, no, no ¡claro que no!... bueno yo… Yo

Al ver de nuevo esa sinceridad en sus ojos, Ladybug volvió a suavizar su expresión y su voz - Acabas de recibir el miraculous ¿cierto?

\- Ah… ¡claro! – respondió Adrien – No quería mentirte ni mucho menos mi lady pero, bueno tu sabes… un superhéroe debe mantener su identidad en resguardo

Ladybug sonrió – cierto

\- Y no revelarla por muy encantador que encuentres a alguien - sugirió con coquetería causando una sonrisa culpable en la chica

\- Ahora ¿Es un buen momento para que escuches lo hermosa que estas mi lady? – preguntó el tono coqueto mientras casualmente volvía a tomarle por la cintura

\- Eso sonó… Lindo – añadió coqueta mientras daba un toquecito al cascabel que el llevaba al cuello y enseguida se recostaba sobre su hombro

.

.

Como todo un caballero, Chat Noir escoltó de vuelta a la chica hasta su balcón donde nuevamente la reverencio – Gracias por esta hermosa velada princesa – dijo besando sus nudillos a lo que ella solo rio con ternura

\- Gracias a ti – dijo ella - ¿nos vemos mañana?

\- Por supuesto… - aseguró Chat Noir con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su rostro

Ladybug le devolvio al sonrisa y lejos de apartarle, se acercó aun mas diciendo - buenas noches, mi lindo gatito

Chat acortó aún mas la distancia

Ladybug sintió como el dorso de la mano del súperhéroe roso su mejilla con ternura y sintió su corazón agitarse cuando sus labios tocaron la comisura de los suyos, en un beso – Buenas noches mi lady

* * *

 **N/A: Si, ya se terminó... y lo siento si los deje picados...(¿o debería huir por mi vida?) ;)**

 **Aunque en mi mente existe la historia completa, pienso finalizarla aquí... Pero si sus reviews me dicen lo contrario quizá me convensan!**

 **¿qué les ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado? ¿se divirtieron al menos? ¡No olviden los reviews!**

.

Por otro lado, lectores que me conocen. El oneshot que prometí al final de _Una cita con Adrien_ esta a nada de ver la luz. Ya les estaré contando el por que del retraso

Por último, quiero agregar que esta idea me surgió hace no muchos días. Digamos que me rete a mi misma pensando en una adaptación imposible en este fandom. Y fue como surgió esta historia que al final no fue _tan imposible_ como lo pensé. La historia cobro forma y fue justo cuando vi la convocatoria en Amino y dije ¿por que no?

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
